amor traicionado
by zaimadden
Summary: Zacarias Smith en un bar con Ron ¿que los atrajo a los dos a un lugar asi? , acaso es una mujer la culpable , Hermione escogera la via facil de zafarse de sus problemas y no ver mas a su prometido Descubralo todo en este emocionante capitulo del ficjajaja


_No sabes como te deseo _

_No sabes como te he soñado _

_Si tu supieras que me muero _

_Por tu amor y por tus labios _

_Si tu supieras que soy sincero _

_Y yo soy derecho y no te fallo _

_Si tu supieras lo que te quiero, _

_Podría darte todo hasta mis ojos _

_Ya hacia tiempo que no la veía, la vida da giros y tres años son muchos , pero mi corazón aun no olvida , hoy la encontré de nuevo en un café , algo que nunca había esperado , mi mejor amigo me decía que ya la dejara de buscar que si me había dejado era por cuenta propia y lo mas seguro fuera que ya no me quisiera, ¿pero es eso posible? . Ayer me volví a sentir embriagado de ella envuelto en su perfume y solo cruzamos pocas palabras por que ella llevaba prisa, tenia una cita, y pregunte yo muy tonto, con quien seria, pero sus palabras me mataron al instante "con mi prometido, no te lo dije me casare"_

_Pero tu ya tienes otro, _

_Un tipo frió y aburrido, _

_Un tonto que es un reprimido _

_Eso no te pega a ti, _

_No te va _

_Y para colmo ¿debo decir de quien se trata, Eso es lo peor no, Zacarías Smith el muchacho que tanto criticaba en el colegio ¿o me equivoco que fuese así, preferiría que ella se casara con Krum , no la verdad solo preferiría verla en el altar con un solo hombre: CONMIGO si tal ves todo esto te suene loco o desesperado pero no lo se tal vez tengo una oportunidad_

_Oye mi amor _

_No me digas que no _

_Y vamos juntando las almas _

_Oye mi amor _

_No me digas que no _

_Y vamos juntando los cuerpos _

_Conmigo tu alucinarías, como no _

_Contigo yo hasta el fin del mundo _

_Contigo yo me perdería _

_Contigo yo quiero todo _

_Y nada a medias _

_Y puedes creer que todo me lo dijo la persona que mas amo en una sola noche , pero tal vez ese fue mi error no decirle que aun la amo que estoy desesperado , pero se lo diré._

_Pero tú ya tienes otro, _

_Un tipo frió y aburrido _

_Un tonto que es un reprimido _

_Eso no te pega a ti, _

_No te va _

HERMIONE TE AMO! NO ME DEJES SOLO!

Atte. Ron Weaslye

Hermione releía la carta no creía ni media letra de lo escrito hay , por que después de todo este tiempo le decía lo que quería , pero debía admitirlo ayer que se habían visto había vuelto a enamorarse de esos bellos ojos azules , pero que estaba diciendo si era una mujer comprometida.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba , era un muchacho alto de unos 25 años a lo mucho.

-Mi amor de quien es esto? -pregunto Zacarías mientras señalaba el sobre

Hermione no sabia que decirle a su prometido ella lo quería pero Ron ya había tenido su oportunidad, pero tampoco podía negar que cuando lo vio de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelco es que acaso todo eso no significaba algo, tomo la mano de Zacarías y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho.

Zacarías tenía muchas cosas que Ron no, era inteligente, maduro, educado, responsable, cortes hasta más guapo y le ofrecía todo el amor que pudiese pedir.

Había convencido al mundo entero de que lo amaba, lograba pronunciar el nombre de Ron sin sentir nada y ahora el llegaba para arruinar su vida.

Ron jamás le había dicho lo que sentía realmente.

--flashback---

Hermione se dirigía al bar de siempre había quedado con Ron hay ella suponía que era como todas las demás veces solo para tratar asuntos de la orden o de la academia de aurores ya prefería no hacerse ilusiones eso solo la dañaba.

Pero al llegar vio a Ron con sus mejores ropas sabia que el dinero en la casa Weaslye había aumentado pero Ron jamás solía usar esa ropa para una misión, la chica sentía su corazón latir.

Al verla el simplemente se limito a sonreír.

-te vez muy bien hoy-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba notablemente

-gracias

-de que querías hablar es bueno o malo-Hermione quería tomar la iniciativa tenia el presentimiento de que algo pudiese suceder

-no lo se , es sobre nosotros es malo hablar sobre nosotros

-nosotros?-pregunto la castaña mientras sonreía tal vez lo que deseaba se hacia realidad siempre había soñado con ese pelirrojo Harry le decía que era cuestión de tiempo en lo que el descubría lo que sentía

-nos conocemos desde hace años y siempre haz sido mi amiga pero crees que te aprecio?-Hermione había hecho una mueca de dolor al escuchar la palabra amiga , pero no sabia que al pelirrojo le estaba costando mucho trabajo estar hay y pronunciar esa palabra era mas angustiante pero el no estaba seguro de lo que hacia tal vez lo deseara pero tenia miedo de amar a tal grado que necesitara de ella para vivir

-no lo se , eso solo lo sabes tu

-y tu me quieres?

-que pretendes Ron-le dijo ya molesta la chica , empezaba a creer que Harry le había dicho a Ron lo que ella sentía y el simplemente se había compadecido de ella

-quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo directamente el había planeado cosas mas cursis pero las cosas se le habían salido de las manos

-me quieres herir o algo por el estilo-decía ya entre sollozos Hermione

-no , solo creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad o tu que crees , acaso no me merezco que inicies algo conmigo , si no funciona no importa , podré decir que lo intente, esto es importante si damos el paso ya nada volverá a ser igual

-Ron yo te amo crees que te rechazaría

Ron simplemente se le acerco y la beso.

-hablaremos después ahora debo irme tu sabes las misiones , tengo poco tiempo

Ron se levanto como si nada tomo su chaqueta y se fue , lo que Hermione no vio es que al salir comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y brincaba en la calle como un maniático.

----fin del flashback---

La voz de Zacarías saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos

-te noto tensa ¿que ocurre? Pronto estaré casado contigo me puedes decir lo que desees

-no es nada estoy nerviosa no se si soy lo suficientemente buena para ti tu eres perfecta y bueno yo

-para mi no hay nadie mas perfecta

-crees que todo funcione

-No podría ser de otra forma yo te amo tu me amas y nada puede cambiar eso

-tienes razón se paro de puntitas y beso a su prometido

-me iré a dormir amor

Hermione se quedo en la habitación sola y tomo un pergamino.

"no puedo decirte nada , no puedo darte falsas esperanzas , tuviste tu oportunidad, lo nuestro no acabo por algo tonto acabo por tu culpa o acaso no lo recuerdas yo te amaba y tu lo sabias, tu jamás me diste mas prueba de tu amor que unos cuantos besos que en esa época para mi eran como el agua vital para vivir pero alguna vez me dijiste lo que sentías"

"aun esta presente en mi mente tu conversación con Harry o tu no la recuerdas , te refrescare la memoria"

-No hagas eso Ron es mi amiga

-Que tu te quieras amarrar con una sola persona no es mi problema, soy joven debo probar cosas además Hermione me ama , me lo repite cada que puede sabes a veces es tedioso

-Te lo dice por que lo siente, es que acaso tu no sientes nada por ella

- si me gusta, y la quiero ella no se propondrá olvidarme , me ama demasiado puedo divertirme un rato con las otras , pero no creo que me case con otra que no sea ella , no creo que me la quite de encima

-eres un patán

-no , simplemente le cobro todo lo que me hizo sufrir no es fácil esperar 9 años a ser correspondido , además tengo derecho a divertirme, Luna salio conmigo sabiendo que salgo con Hermione por que sabe que estoy jugando , además Harry por que debo rendirte cuentas

"saliste de la habitación como el patán que eras azotaste la puerta y no viste que te seguí como consuelo por el mal momento que pasabas conmigo fuiste con ¿Chang, Yo no pude soportar mas cada tres días cambiabas de persona"

"yo te amaba... nunca supe si tu lo hacías, adiós Ron no toques mi puerta de nuevo"


End file.
